Only One
by jenl821
Summary: She was his only one...


**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and his world, and Yellowcard owns the lyrics to "Only One"**

**Only One**

**_Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces_**

Harry stared down the dark hallway after the retreating figure of his best friend, or should he say ex-best friend. He knew things were never going to be the same, not after what had just occurred between the previously inseparable pair.

With his heart aching, his chest heaving with emotions, his palms sweaty from being enclosed within a fist for the better part of an hour, Harry made his way up to the Astronomy Tower. He needed time to think, time to really look back on the previous encounter he had in the corridor while trying to make his way back to the common room.

The common room…he wouldn't dare set foot in there tonight or at least until very late. Because, that was where _she_ would be and he couldn't bring himself to face _her_ at this point in time. His mind was reeling over the words the two had just exchanged.

He climbed the stairs with heavy feet, so heavy it felt as if they were trying to drag him to the ground. That was where he belonged, in the dirt with all the other dirty creatures that filled the earth.

Finally, he approached the door that stood between him and the night air that he needed badly. He pushed through the piece of wood, entering the darkness of night overshadowed by the full moon above.

His first thoughts were of Lupin, and how he must be feeling right now, but they drifted almost as soon as they appeared. His mind would not let go of the image, the erasable image of his best friend, his one true love, in tears; tears that he had caused.

He ambled over to the ledge, looking over, down at the foreboding lake. It seemed as if it was calling his name, whispering it silently to be blown by the breeze, flowing through the air till it reached his ear. The silent call of his name telling him to give up now, the end is near, nothing will be right again.

He almost wanted to laugh at the thought of the lake speaking to him. He knew it was actually his inner thoughts, but he didn't want to actually listen to his conscience. He couldn't bring himself to realize that what he had done was the dumbest, most idiotic thing he could have accomplished.

The loneliness seeped in now; coming in through the cracks in his heart and soul. It poured in, filling him head to toe. He felt cold chills run up his spine and he shivered. Shivered at the loss of love he knew he had, one that he had thrown out the window as if it were a piece of leftover trash.

His head swelled with memories of their Hogwarts days. Memories of there time together, times that were filled with laughter and joy, adventure and mischief, happiness and hope. Now, that slate was wiped clean, that table was turned. Those things didn't happen anymore. All that seemed to be left was suffering and pity, hatred and anger, fear and regret.

Turning around, leaning against the wall he stared at the form of himself caste upon the wall by the moonlight above. He hated it, like he hated himself. He hated everything he had done and tried to do in his life. Nothing ever worked out for him.

Was he cursed to life a life of dread and sorrow? Why wasn't he good enough to gain the family he had always wanted, a life he wished to lead, to accept the love offered so easily to him by his soul-mate?

Why did he always have to be the martyr? Why did he have to give up everything he wanted and desired just so others could live in bliss?

Fuck life, fuck dreams, fuck all of it! He just couldn't take all of this anymore. He lost his parents, he lost his godfather, he lost any real hope of escaping the nearing battle with Voldemort, and now, well now, he lost her too! And it was his fault; all of it.

Letting his thoughts take over, his mind drifted back to the previous scene that was haunting him at this very moment.

**FLASHBACK**

Harry walked down the hall, hurrying to the common room. It was past curfew and he didn't want to be spotted. He had decided to take a walk around the lake after dinner. He found his favorite spot to sit and think and the next thing he knew, darkness surrounded him.

Harry heard footsteps coming from behind him, so he quickened his pace. He couldn't be caught by Filch, not tonight. He had lots to catch up on and he couldn't afford another detention. His nerves were on high this month. He knew that time was nearing for him to face the ultimate battle. He was drawing in on himself, keeping everyone out.

He didn't want to loose anyone else. He just didn't want to be the one to cause his friends to end up dead, just because they were his friends. If there was something he could do to keep their lives out of risk, he was going to do it. He knew that Voldemort would use any means necessary to hurt him, and his friends would be an easy route.

Harry heard the steps grow louder and he was almost about to break into a run when a sudden voice made him stop in his tracks. Anything but this, Harry's mind was shouting. I can't deal with this right now!

"HARRY!" the voice shouted. Harry didn't move an inch. He kept his back turned from the approaching figure, hoping in some way that they wouldn't see him and just keep going. Harry thought about when he was a kid and at night and he was in his bed inside the cupboard and a noise roused him from his sleep. He was terrified of monsters that may live in the house. When he thought he heard something, he would hide under his covers. As if the covers were an invisible shield that protected him from the outer world. If he had a blanket over his face, no harm could come to him.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the person had walked right up behind him. The sudden contact of a hand upon his shoulder made him jump a little. He spun around, clutching his wand in his hand, pointing it right at the offending attacker.

"Harry, it's just me!" the voice shouted and Harry stared into the brown eyes of his best friend, Hermione. She stood there, hands up in the air, eyes wide, startled at Harry's sudden move.

Harry lowered his wand, replacing it back inside his robes. He shook his head for a moment, trying to clear his mind.

"Harry, what's gotten into you lately?" Hermione asked tentatively.

Harry shook his head, not trusting his voice at the moment.

"Are you going to talk to me or even look at me?" Hermione asked again. Harry continued to stare at the ground. He couldn't look up at her. If he did, he just knew his resolve would break and everything he worked so hard for this month would be shattered.

He had done well, avoiding her at every cost, but he knew she was going to catch up with him sooner or later. He just wished it was later, like after Voldemort was dead and gone and Harry could finally live in peace. If that even happens, Harry thought.

"Harry, this is crazy. I'm your best friend and lately you've been treating me as if I were someone you never met. We don't speak anymore; I barely get to see you. Harry, please, what's wrong?" Hermione asked. Harry could hear the emotion hanging off each word. Why does she care so much? Harry thought.

"Nothing, Hermione," Harry said, keeping it short so he wouldn't give away too much.

"Do you expect me to believe you? Harry, what do you take me for?" Hermione asked. Finally, Harry risked a glance and scolded himself for doing so. Once he looked up, he couldn't look down.

Hermione's eyes seemed to be dragging him in and he was too entranced to look away. He watched as she stared at him, a hardened expression upon her face; concern filling her eyes-eyes which conveyed to him, the hopelessness she felt in him not confiding in her; the heartbreak of seeing him in pain. She's beautiful, he thought to himself.

He realized, at the end of fifth year that he was falling for his bookworm friend; falling hard and fast. She was always there no matter what. He knew she cared for him a great deal and he wanted nothing more than to express his feelings toward her. But he couldn't, not with a mad-crazed dark lord running about trying to get at his throat. He would never put her in harm's way like that, never.

**_And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason_**

"Harry!" Hermione emphasized, gaining his attention. "Help me understand what's going on. Just give me an explanation!"

"There is nothing wrong with me! Can't you just once keep your nose out of my business. If I wanted you to know then I would have told you!" Harry shouted. He immediately regretted being so harsh with her. He hadn't wanted to say even that much, but everything was just getting to him and he couldn't keep the anger away.

Hermione stared at him, a little taken aback by his outburst, but she kept her resolve. She moved a little closer to him, invading his personal space and he was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

She looked him right in the eye. "Harry, I know that you think you don't want my help. That you will keep me from getting hurt if you push me away, but you don't understand Harry. I'm not the one that needs protecting, you do! You can't expect to go into this battle by yourself, with no emotional support, and come out of it alive."

Harry didn't say anything to her comment and she seemed to move a little closer. He was almost against the wall now and he didn't want to be trapped, not by her. He didn't know if he would ever be able to get out if that occurred.

"Harry you have to listen to me. You can't push us out. And I know you think you're going to fight this and win, but it's me and I will be here for you, no matter what. You could call me names, treat me like Malfoy does, and I wouldn't care. I would still be here for you, because I know that deep down you really do care and you really do want me to push and push till you finally cave and give up this stupid plan of yours to get rid of all and any who give a damn about you!" She was poking him in the shoulder now, giving him a glare that he had never seen before.

Harry didn't say anything; he knew he had to get out of this situation now. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest, begging for removal, pleading with him to finally release its love.

Harry moved passed Hermione, not even looking at her before making his way back down the hall, in the opposite direction of which he was originally walking.

"Harry, you can't just walk away from me like this!" Harry heard her shout. He could tell she was trying hard not to cry. He stopped for a moment, torn between turning around, running to her, pulling her into his arms and finally kissing her soft, pink lips, or running full speed in the opposite direction.

"Hermione…" Harry started, but he had nothing to say after that. Harry looked back over his shoulder; he saw her standing there, looking at him with rivers of tears flowing down her cheeks.

She wiped her eyes a bit before she spoke again. "Harry, I will always be here for you and there isn't anything you can do about it. There isn't anything that can stop love, Harry," Hermione confessed.

Harry couldn't even comprehend what she had just said. Did she? No, she couldn't have. Oh, but she did! Harry completely turned toward her this time. His foot seemed to reach out automatically, about to make his way over to her, but he stopped himself.

Harry looked up at her and he could tell that she knew her confession had shocked him. She nodded her head. "Yes Harry, that's right, I finally said it. I knew it ever since third year. I could feel it building inside of me. I always pushed it away, fearing that it would complicate things, but I finally let it take over."

Harry still didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. His heart was screaming for him to say it back, tell her his feelings, but his mind was shouting for him to push her away.

"Are you going to say anything?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry for some kind of sign, emotion, anything.

Harry just looked to the ground. He didn't know what to do.

"So that's it huh? After I finally confessed my feelings for you, you won't even give me the satisfaction of some kind of response. Come on Harry, anything! Tell me you love me back, tell me that you don't, just say something! Please, don't just stand there!" Hermione begged, tears heavily falling from her eyes.

Harry couldn't say anything. His throat felt constricted, his lungs stripped of air, and his mouth wouldn't budge to form the words that his insides were screaming for him to voice.

Hermione shook her head, looking at the ground. She turned around, making her way toward the common room. She was almost around the corner when she stopped. Harry watched as she turned toward him one last time. "I love you Harry James Potter, and I always will." And with that, she was gone.

**END FLASHBACK**

Harry shook his head, oblivious to the few tears that had leaked out of his eyes. The tears ran down his face, falling to the ground to be forgotten, almost like him. Not forgotten in the sense that people would overlook him, he was in fact, still the boy-who-lived, but in the sense that life, love, and God had all turned their backs on him and were never going to give him a second look again.

But, he had no room to blame anyone but himself. He put this all upon himself, and he knew it. His fucking guilt and his emotional stress had caused him to completely shut out the one person who could help him to live again, enjoy the world, grow old happily. He had shut out the one person who meant the most to him. The one person he wanted to win the battle for. He only wanted to come back for her. Not Dumbledore, he had Hogwarts. Not Ron, he had his family. Not Sirius and his parents, they were already gone. Not anyone else in the wizarding world, they would finally be rid of Voldemort. His duty would be done, his debt paid. His only desire was her, even if he could just get in a few days with her, his life would be more fulfilled than a thousand lifetimes alone.

**_I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know_**

At that point, Harry felt like he wanted to throw it away, toss in the towel, and rid his shoulders of the heavy burden they had carried for far too long. Give up, that was what he wanted to do. It was selfish, yes, but didn't he deserve a little bit of selfishness? He gave and gave and fucking gave till his life was dried up, and now wasn't it his turn to finally receive a piece of the metaphorical cake of life?

If I quit now-tell the world that they couldn't count on me to finish off Voldemort-then I could finally have Hermione. Well, that is, if she would still have me, Harry thought. His eyes clenched tightly shut, picturing her as she finally confessed she loved him and then, tears. Tears like blood, running freely over her cheeks, lips, to the floor. He felt so ashamed, so deeply burdened by everything. All he wanted to do was tell her, let her know that she was it for him. Will and always be. He wouldn't ever love anyone other than Hermione.

**_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one_**

"I don't know what to do! God, give me a sign, help me out! My heart is saying one thing and my head is screaming another! I just need some kind of help!" Harry said out loud. Although, knowing that no one could hear his plea, he was praying it would be answered.

Harry stared above, watching the night sky filled with different shades of clouds. The stars shone down on the ground, leaving little imprints of their beauty on the landscape below. Harry continued to watch, almost mesmerized by their intensity.

And that's when he saw it, the shooting star floating across the sky. But it was going in slow motion as if it were making its way toward him. It seemed to be flying across the sky, in no hurry to get to wherever it was going.

Harry stood, amazed by the bright light that lined the sky. Never straying from the sight, Harry began to mutter a wish. But it wasn't a normal wish; it was a prayer, a plea to whoever was out there. "I just want Hermione to be happy," Harry quietly said, knowing in his heart that that was what he truly wanted. Just for her to be safe, grow old, and live out her days with a smile on her face.

Out of nowhere a voice seemed to float through the air, chilling him to the bone. He listened quietly, entranced with the sudden noise in all the silence that had encompassed him earlier.

He could have sworn it was his mother, but he knew that couldn't be right. How could his mother talk to him when she was dead? I'm going crazy, Harry concluded.

But the sound continued. It was too quiet for Harry to make out what it was saying. Listening intently, straining his ears to hear the faint echo.

"Harry, go to her," the voice seemed to be saying. Harry shook his head, thinking that it was his unconscious mind that was making up the crazy voice.

Harry was about to turn back and sit down on the ground, but the light from the shooting star seemed to shine with fierceness and it was getting bigger. It began to swirl, making a spectacle of color in the sky.

Before he knew it, the light was surrounding him. It swirled, covering his body from head to toe. He felt the heat radiate through his body, making his body feel calm. And he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time…peace.

Then he heard the voice inside his head. "Harry, you can't win this battle with Voldemort if you keep Hermione from you heart. Go to her; be with her, live with her. You have to do this," the voice said in a soothing tone. Harry felt the light twirl around him before it left his body for good. He immediately wanted the feeling back. The light moved away and he heard the last distinct sound of a woman's voice call to him, "You have to do this, my son." And then the light faded back into the distant sky.

Harry blinked his eyes a few times. Did that really happen? Was that, my mother? He was sure of it, as sure of it as he was of his love for Hermione and he knew what he had to do and he had to do it now.

**_I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one_**

The trip back to the common room only took a mere two minutes, as Harry had run as fast as his feet would carry him, but it felt as if eternity had passed since he made the choice to seek out his one true love.

Harry spoke the password, the door swung open, and Harry emerged into the dimly lit area of the common room.

Harry looked around, but he didn't see Hermione. He figured she must be in bed. He headed for the girl's stairs, but as soon as he made it up to step five, the stairs turned into a slide and he was glided back to the common room on his back.

"Damn," Harry muttered, forgetting that boys weren't allowed into the girl's dormitories. He had to figure out another way of getting to her. He wasn't giving up this easily.

Harry ran up to his room. He opened up his dorm room door. All of his dorm-mates were sleeping and he tiptoed through the room, careful not to wake anyone.

He made his way over to his bed, stooping down to his trunk. He opened it up, pulling out his invisibility cloak and marauders map. Crouching lower, he reached under his bed and pulled out his LazeRide, the fastest and best broom on the market. He was proud of his broom. After everything he had to deal with lately, he thought he owed it to himself to get something for himself and that's exactly what he did.

As quickly and quietly as he could, Harry slipped back out of the room and made his way toward the front doors leading to the cool night air and shinning stars overhead. He had a few near misses with Filch's cat, but he made it outside pretty easily.

After checking the marauders map, he decided it was ok for him to make a quick trip on the broom. Putting the map in his robes and the cloak under his arm, he straddled the broom, kicking off the wet ground. He soared into the air with grace and agility. Circling the Gryffindor tower, he finally came upon the window he was looking for. He was very grateful that the head boy and girl got their own rooms. He didn't have to worry about waking other students.

He was not surprised when Hermione informed him that she was made Head girl for their last year of Hogwarts, what did surprise him was Dumbledore's choice for Head Boy-Neville Longbottom.

Although, he had to give Neville credit, he had finally grown out of his boyish clumsiness and was able to assume the role of a leader.

Flying closer, Harry looked into the window. There was Hermione, lying on her bed, reading a book. He stared at her for a few moments, taking in her innocence and sincerity. He was nervous, butterflies filled his stomach.

I have to do this, Harry thought. Making up his mind, he lifted his arm and knocked softly on the window. He watched as Hermione jumped a little, before she turned toward him.

Harry saw her eyes widen, but she made no move to let him in. Harry thought that she might not want to let him in. Who would blame her? He had treated her so badly earlier.

Harry watched as she finally seemed to snap out of her daze. She shut her book, placing it on the nightstand by her bed, before making her way over to the window.

Harry noticed that she was still in her Hogwarts apparel and he found that a little odd considering it was almost two in the morning.

Hermione pulled the window up and stared at Harry. "Harry, what do you think you're doing?" she asked, eyeing him with a bit of a glare. That was when Harry noticed that her cheeks were red and her eyes puffy. He came to the conclusion that she had been crying and he berated himself again for his stupidity.

"Hermione, I really need to talk to you. Can I come in?" Harry asked, leaning against the window a bit, still hovering on his LazeRider.

Hermione stood there for a second. Harry figured that she was thinking over what she should do. Contemplating on whether to trust him or not.

"Please," Harry pleaded, looking straight into her eyes.

Hermione nodded her head, and moved to let him come in. Harry moved close to the window, and pulled himself in.

He put down the cloak and broom, before turning to Hermione. She sat down on her bed, looking at the ground. "What did you want Harry?" she asked and Harry could tell her voice sounded a bit reserved, as if she didn't really want to know the reason.

**_Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone_**

Harry hesitated for a moment, shuffling his feet. He suddenly was at a loss for words. What could he really say to her? I'm sorry, please take me back? No, that was lame.

Harry finally gathered up his courage and looked over at her. She was still looking at the ground and he felt so alone at that moment. He felt alone because his best friend, the love of his life, couldn't even look at him. He had to get her to look at him as he made his confession, poured out his soul, as he finally expressed his deepest secret, one that was kept so deep within him, he could barely recognize it existed.

He walked over to her. "Hermione, will you look at me?" he asked tentatively. She didn't raise her head, so he kneeled in front of her.

He reached up and turned her chin up to him, finally making eye contact with her. Tears were already gathering in her eyes and he swallowed the lump that had risen inside his throat.

"Hermione, I've done a lot of thinking and there is a lot I need to tell you, but I don't know how to say it," he confessed, completely disgusted with himself for not comingup with something better to start the conversation.

"Harry, just say it," Hermione told him. He searched her all-knowing eyes and found something that startled him, unknowing. He didn't think he would ever see that look in Hermione's eyes. She knew everything, but she didn't know him and that was his fault. Sure, she knew his exterior, everything he showed the world, but she didn't know his heart and he was finally ready to let her see.

"Hermione, I am a complete fool. I am so sorry about what happened earlier. I didn't mean to make you cry. Do you hate me? " Harry asked her, staring into her unblinking eyes.

Harry's heart swelled with what he felt. The love in his heart was overpowering and it was winning. It had completely taken him over and there wasn't anything he could do about it, and honestly he didn't want to. He was sick of always denying himself things, and he was ready to take love that was so willingly offered to him by the greatest woman in the entire world, and by God, he was going to damn well take it.

**_And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know_**

"Harry," Hermione said, interrupting Harry for a moment. "I think you should go."

Harry's heart stopped at that moment. What did she just say? Harry asked himself. Harry began shaking his head.

Hermione looked away from him. "I just don't think I can handle all this at once Harry. I get it ok, I get that you don't want to be with me. Please, I'm begging you; please don't put me through it again." She was looking right at him now, her eyes pleading with his. She stood up off the bed, making Harry jump out of her way.

She walked over to the door, pulling it open. "I know you came here because you're scared we won't be the same tomorrow. You're feeling guilty and you want to make everything ok between us. And if you're worried that I won't be there to help you fight Voldemort, well I can put your mind at ease. We will go back to how we were. I won't ever bring it up again. My petty emotional problems hold no bearings over the stuff you are dealing with right now. And I'll be fine, everything will be fine. Now, can you please do me this one thing and leave?"

Harry was shocked at her confession. He was scared that she wasn't going to take him back and the irony was that Hermione thought Harry was here to keep things the same, to make sure that their friendship was ok. Harry was making sure that their love was ok.

Harry stood up, making his way over to Hermione. He grabbed her arm, and he felt her tense at his touch. "Hermione, I'm not leaving till you hear what I have to say."

**_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do  
You are my only my only one_**

"Harry," Hermione started to say, but Harry quieted her with his finger. He gingerly pushed the door closed. He grabbed Hermione's hand in his and smiled at her.

"Hermione," Harry began. He didn't know what he was going to say, but as soon as he opened his mouth the words flowed out smoothly. "My whole life, I have searched for a place where I belonged, a place I could call home. I have been on this journey to finally find myself and what I really mean to this world. Was I always just going to be the boy-who-lived? Why couldn't I just be Harry, just be me? And tonight, I finally reached a conclusion to my problem. I wasn't searching for a place; I was searching for a person."

Harry pulled Hermione over to the bed. They both sat down and stared into each other's eyes. Harry felt his eyes begin to tear up and tears were falling freely from Hermione's. "Hermione, you are that person. Wherever you are, I know I am home, I am loved, I am just me. I don't have to be the savior of the world, the role-model for everyone, the tragic hero."

Hermione's lip began to tremble. "What are you saying, Harry?"

Harry laughed at her for not figuring it out. Well, maybe she had figured it out, but wanted to hear him actually say it. "Hermione Jane Granger, I love you with all my heart and I will always love you."

A sob escaped Hermione's mouth as she cried more openly now. Harry felt his own tears run down his face at his declaration. Everything was finally perfect in an imperfect place. Smiling, he leaned closer to her and placed a small kiss on her lips, as if testing the waters. Hermione smiled back at him, love evident in all her features.

Harry stroked her cheek a bit, before kissing her again. This time it was filled with passion and longing. Harry was in bliss, pure, loving, bliss.

After Harry and Hermione finished their intense kissing session, they talked. They talked throughout the night about anything and everything. Their fears, wishes, dreams, and hopes; careers and goals, kids and families.

Ending their perfect night, they fell asleep in each other's arm, a smile plastered across Harry's face for the first time in years.

**6 months later….**

Harry and Hermione's relationship had blossomed. All of their friends were finally relieved that they had confessed their love. Especially Ron, who was sick of being the middle man.

Everything was going smoothly. Harry and Hermione had taken their relationship at a slow pace. They savored everyday and they had not progressed to the next level. They wanted to wait until the time was right.

Harry was in his bed, sleeping soundly, dreaming of his beautiful girlfriend and of their future together when he felt someone shake him.

Waking up groggily, Harry found himself staring up at Dobby, the house-elf he had freed in second year.

"Dobby?" Harry asked, reaching for his glasses.

"Shh," Dobby said, pointing to his other roommates, who were still asleep. "Harry Potter must be quiet. Headmaster Dumbledore has sent Dobby here to get Harry Potter. Dumbledore says it's urgent."

Harry got up and put on some clothes. He walked to Dumbledore's office, where he was informed that he would be going off to battle tonight. Dumbledore told him that he received a message from Voldemort to meet him at the Riddle Manor. Dumbledore assured him that he would be accompanied by the Order and many others who were ready to face battle.

Harry walked, with heavy feet, back to the tower. He was going to have to tell Hermione that he was leaving and he didn't know when or if he was ever going to get back.

Dumbledore lifted the charm on the stairs for the time being so Harry could say his goodbyes. Harry made his way up the stairs, not sure of what he was going to say.

**_Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one_**

Harry turned the knob of the dorm room, and walked in. Hermione was sprawled out on the bed, sleeping soundly. The light from the moon poured into the room just enough to illuminate Hermione's face to where she looked almost like a porcelain doll in a window shop. Harry stared at her, thinking she was everything he ever wanted.

He walked over to her, about to wake her, when he stopped himself. He couldn't do it. He would never be able to look into her eyes and tell her that he might never come back. Feeling like a coward, he grabbed a piece of parchment off the table.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_By the time you read this, it will be morning, and I will be gone. It is now time for me to face my destiny, to face the prophecy that Trelawny predicted all those years ago. I'm sorry to have to tell you like this, but I couldn't face you and see your eyes when I told you that I might not come back. But remember I will always love you, no matter what, and I will try my hardest to get back to you._

_Love Always,_

_Harry_

**_And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone_**

Harry set the letter down on the table beside her bed. He leaned down, giving her a quick kiss on her forehead, before making his way to the door.

He was about to walk out, when a soft voice stopped him. "Harry?" Hermione inquired. Harry didn't know if he wanted to turn around or not. Forcing himself, he turned back to her. She was sitting up in her bed, looking at him curiously.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Harry said.

Hermione sat up, getting out of bed, making her way over to him. "Harry, what's going on?" Hermione asked and Harry smiled. It was always like Hermione to sense something was wrong and get right to the point.

"Hermione, I…" Harry started to say, but he couldn't. He couldn't form the words. What could he say? Hermione stared at him, her eyes now wide open, waiting for an answer.

Hermione turned, and her gaze shifted to the simple piece of paper on the nightstand. She turned back to him, and Harry could see it in her eyes that she knew. She knew what he was about to do and how he was going to let her find out by a note; such a cowardly way to leave the love of your life behind.

Harry could see the flicker of hurt in Hermione's eyes, but it passed immediately. She stood in front of him, looking up at him as tears welled in her eyes. "Harry? Tonight?" Two simple words, but they stung Harry like a thousand bees. The initial shock and duty of the task kept the fear and sorrow out of him for awhile, but now, as Hermione asked him her question, it all sank in.

Tears left Harry's eyes as he nodded his head. Hermione reached up, pushing the tears away, before kissing him on his head. She didn't say anything though. Hermione moved away from him, and started shuffling inside her trunk. She pulled out her robes and Harry was confused.

Harry walked over and lightly touched Hermione's arm, but she didn't stop filtering through her stuff. Harry, pulling Hermione's arm a little to make her face him, stared at her. "Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled, and turned back to her things. "What does it look like Harry? I'm getting ready," Hermione answered nonchalantly.

"Ready for what?" Harry asked, confused.

"I'm going with you," Hermione stated and Harry shook his head. "Hermione, no you are not coming."

"Harry, do you actually believe that I will let you go alone?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, and you're going to. There is no way I am going to let you get hurt," Harry said. He started to pick her things up and put them back in her trunk.

Hermione turned to him. "Stop it!" she said, before picking up her stuff and putting it back on the bed.

"Hermione, please, you can't come with me! You don't understand. I can't risk it. What if…" Harry started to say, not being able to voice his thoughts.

Hermione stopped, turned to Harry and smiled. "Harry, that's how I feel about you. Do you know how scared I was when you told me about the prophecy? I was scared, terrified that something might happen to you. Do you know what I do at night?" Hermione said, staring right into Harry's eyes. "I think about the "what if's" and "maybes", but I can't do that anymore and neither can you. You have to trust in me as I trust in you. And I'm coming with you and the only way to stop me would be to tie me down to the bed!" Harry watched as Hermione's cheeks reddened and her nose flared. She was angry, not really at him, but at the entire situation they had to face.

Harry wanted to say no, he wanted to tie her down and force her to stay, but he couldn't. He had to let her come, not because he wanted her to, but because she needed to come and he wasn't about to deny her this.

"Alright, but promise me that you'll be careful and that you will listen to what I say when we get there," Harry told her and Hermione nodded her head.

Hermione changed quickly while Harry stood outside of her door. When they were finished, they made their way down to the common room.

What Harry saw made him stop in his tracks. The common room was filled with Gryffindor students, all dressed and talking to each other. What is going on here, Harry thought.

He turned to look at Hermione, who in fact, was smiling brightly at the sight. She motioned for him to go down, and they did.

Harry cleared his throat, getting the attention of everyone. Voices silenced and they all turned to look at the Harry.

"Um, can I ask what's going on here?" Harry asked, not really knowing if he wanted to know the answer.

"We're here for you Harry," a voice said, and Harry saw Ron making his way through the crowd.

Harry stood in silence until Ron was right in front of him.

"What?" he asked.

"You didn't think you were going to fight Voldemort without us now did ya, mate?" Ron asked, smiling broadly.

Harry nodded. Then he saw Fred and George make there way up to him. "What are you two doing here? You left last year," Harry said to them.

They both smirked at him. "Harry, we live for this kind of stuff!" Fred said and George nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, we weren't going to miss out on the battle of the century!" George exclaimed.

"How did you…" Harry started to say, but Fred interrupted him.

"How did we know that you were on your way to fight Voldemort tonight?" Fred finished for him.

"Easy!" George said. "We were up late tonight, discussing new inventions, when we heard father talking to mother."

"We snuck down and listened, and found out that you were going to fight him tonight. We had already talked it over with Ron, and he said that if we heard anything to let him know," Fred added.

"So we came straight here as soon as possible, letting Ron know about what was going on. We got here, and saw your bed empty and we thought it was too late, but then we saw you come into the common room and go up the girl's steps," George finished.

Harry turned red at George's sentence. "And I've been discussing it with Neville, Seamus, and Dean about going to fight and they were all for it. We knew that you would try to go alone, so I wanted to make sure that I was going to be there with you," Ron said, leaning on George's arm.

"And we told people about it, and soon word got around the school and everyone agreed to come," Seamus added from the back.

"So here we are. We're here to fight with you Harry-as a whole. For Hogwarts, for the world, for everyone we love!" Neville said.

Harry stood amazed at the loyalty his fellow Gryffindor's had for him. He scanned the room, looking into the eyes of many. He thought he would see fear, but what he saw was bravery and courage. They all knew what they were getting into, what the risks were, but they all stood here tall, ready to do what was necessary to rid the world of Voldemort.

"Thank you," was all Harry could say as emotion filled him. He regained his bearings and said, "Thank you all so much for this support. Make sure to be careful and follow me."

Harry reached back and laced Hermione's hand with his, and made his way out of the common room, a trail of loyal friends behind him.

Harry made his way to the Great Hall and pulled open the doors, and again, was met with a great sight. Inside was a bustling of students, all ready for battle. They quieted at the sound and all stood staring at Harry.

Harry walked through, the students making a path for him and Hermione. He reached the head table, where Dumbledore stood.

"Professor, what's going on?" Harry asked quietly.

"It is an odd sight, but you see, once you left, somehow word got out that you were to fight tonight and students started filing in. I encouraged them to go back to bed, but they insisted. They insisted that they were here to fight."

Again, Harry felt his chest tighten at the news. Hogwarts stood behind him. The Great Hall was filled with Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, and Harry was surprised to see a few Slytherins huddled in the back corner.

Harry turned to Hermione, who had a lone tear trailing down her cheek. She smiled at him, gripping his hand tightly as if to pass her emotions off to him.

"May I have your attention?" Dumbledore said, and the hall quieted. Harry looked around and spotted all of the teachers lined up near the fall wall.

"I am very pleased to see that this school has finally united, pushing back all the pettiness and coming together to conquer one enemy. We are like a strand of rope. Alone, like a thread of that rope, we are fragile and easily breakable, but together, we are strong and mighty, and able to hold out even in the worst conditions. And also, like the rope, a few strands are going to break off during the struggles, but with those breakings comes victory and valor. Please do not fear what is to come, embrace it, thrive in it, and know that what you are doing is the right thing and the good always triumphs over evil in the end. We will fight, we will be strong, and we will win!"

As Dumbledore finished his speech, the hall burst into applause. All the students and teachers were ready to fight to bring down Voldemort once and for all.

Harry turned to Hermione, squeezing her hand tightly, as he followed the headmaster out the doors and to his awaiting destiny.

**This was going to be a two part story, but I feel that it is best to leave it where it is. **


End file.
